A New Years Fic
by Sorceress Myst
Summary: A terrible one-shot written over ten years ago. Read for educational purposes.


A New Years Fic

Sorceress Myst: I know I should be working on Who's the Better Matchmaker but I decided to write something for the holidays. (Apprentice Jed enters the studio)

Apprentice Jed: See here's my paperwork. So am I in?

Sorceress Myst: Well I still want to know why you want to be _my _apprentice.

Apprentice Jed: Who wouldn't want to learn from the greatest sorceress ever. (Sorceress Myst stares blankly at Apprentice Jed) Okay you're the only sorceress who has an apprentice opening.

Sorceress Myst: That's because my assistant doesn't like most newbies and ends up sending them to the hospital.

Apprentice Jed: I think I can survive. 

Sorceress Myst: Okay then, your in. (Fagtron enters with a box of fireworks) Oh no not in the studio!

Fagtron: Eirl the girl and Joy the boy wants to light fireworks in here and I get to light them! (looks at Apprentice Jed) Oh goody! A new apprentice to play with!

Sorceress Myst: No biting or setting the apprentice on fire Fagtron! (to Apprentice Jed) Would you like to say the disclaimer? 

Apprentice Jed: Sure! (reads a card) I do not own CCS or any of its characters except Xylona.

Fagtron: That's my line! (tries to pounce on Jed)

Apprentice Jed: (throws a ball) Go fetch girl! (Fagtron runs after it)

Sorceress Myst: You must be one of those legendary 'can last for a month' types I been begging for. Now on with the story!

              ------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm never talking to you again!" Sakura shouted at Syaoran.

"Fine by me!" He shouted back and stormed off. Sakura stared at Xylona, who had a shocked look on her face.

"I-I'm sorry." Xylona stammered. Sakura laughed and snapped back at her, "Don't be! You're right, boys don't care about others. I'm sorry for his behavior! Oh and don't worry I'm not mad at you."

Sakura ran home leaving a stunned Xylona in the cold. 8 minutes ago, Sakura and Syaoran was a happy couple until a small conversation about the differences between boys and girls got them arguing. Then Xylona made it worse by teasing Syaoran, which caused Sakura to agree with her. Now Syaoran was mad at Sakura and it was all Xylona's fault. Xylona wrapped her coat tightly about her and headed home.

"I didn't think love could be so fragile." She whispered to the cold December night.

          Once Xylona got home, she immediately thought of a plan to get Sakura and Syaoran back together. She searched her apartment for her cell phone but couldn't find it. After a while of searching, she noticed her apartment was a mess.

"Kalie threw another guardian party when I was gone." She said to herself, "KALIE!!!" The tiger like creature poked her head out from under the couch with the cell phone in her mouth.

"What are you doing under there? Oh never mind, give me that!" Xylona muttered as she dialed Eriol's number.

"Hello Eriol. Is Tomoyo with you? …Figures- I mean, perfect! I coming over so don't be making out when I arrive. Okay? …I dislike you too, buh-bye!" 

                   *******************************************

          "Master that witch is back again." Ruby complained at Eriol's doorway.

"Send her in." Eriol said as he set his cup of tea down. Tomoyo was sitting next to him with his arm around her. After Ruby left Tomoyo asked, "Why does Xylona want both of us here?"

"I have no idea. Hi Xylona would you like some tea?" Eriol said when he noticed Xylona at the doorway.

"Is it decaffeinated?" Xylona asked.

"Yes" Xylona's face cringed and Eriol said, "I guess you won't be having tea then. Have a seat."

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked once Xylona sat in the chair across from them.

"I'm kinda sorta responsible for getting Sakura and Syaoran mad at each other." Xylona answered.

"What!?! How?" Eriol stammered. Xylona began telling them about the argument and Tomoyo kept shaking her head. Once Xylona finished the story she added, "I have a plan to get them back together and I need your help. Tomorrow is New Years Eve and we're going to the amusement park. First I need Tomoyo to call Sakura and invite her to come on a girl's day out with you, me, and Sakura. Oh, and tell her I'll see her at the Cotton Candy booth.  I'll take care of Syaoran, and Eriol has to go walk with him to the amusement park." As the list of plans got larger, Eriol and Tomoyo became more surprised at the fact a caffeine addict came up with this. 

"Alright let's do this!" shouted an excited Tomoyo. Suddenly Xylona had an evil gleam in her eye.

"If you refuse to do this, I will resort to blackmail." She said as she held up an embarrassing picture.

"Uh, that's a picture of you and Xavier kissing." Eriol smirked. Xylona just shouted, "You're wasting my life. NOW I must run at night and …and …uuuhh ……PLOT THINGS!!!" Xylona jumped out the window so she didn't have to get into another catfight with Ruby.

"Maybe you _shouldn't _have told her the tea was decaffeinated." Suggested Tomoyo.

"Nah, then she would've passed out."

                       ***************************************

*ring …ring*

Syaoran groaned as he got out of bed and answered the phone. It was 6:00 in the morning.

"Hi Syaoran!" shouted a very energetic voice. Syaoran's face wrinkled in confusion.

"Sakura?" he asked

"NO! I'm Xylona! I think …well the last time I checked I was Xylona."

"What do you want?" he asked harshly.

"I want to apologize for yesterday, I was only joking around. I mean come on girls aren't that great either." Xylona explained after recovering from his hostile voice. She continued after she noticed Syaoran wasn't going to answer, "…So to make it up to you, I was wondering if you would like to celebrate the New Year at the amusement park with me and Eriol. I'll pay for the tickets. We could make this a guy's day out" Syaoran began to smile for the first time since yesterday.

"…Xylona, you're a girl and there's something wrong in that sentence about you _and_ Eriol."

"Well we're both are your friends and I don't act like a normal girl." Xylona chuckled.

"Okay, I'll go." 

"Great! Be expecting Eriol in fifteen minutes. I'll see you at the amusement park" Syaoran rolled his eyes, got dressed, and waited for Eriol.

              ******(I bet you're getting tired of seeing these)*******

"Where is Xylona?" whined Sakura as she and Tomoyo entered the amusement park.

"She told us to meet her at the Cotton Candy booth." Tomoyo answered with the same grin she had since the day started. Sakura could only answer back with an "Oh" and continued to follow Tomoyo to their destination.

          Meanwhile at the Cotton Candy booth, Eriol, Syaoran, and Xylona were eating some cotton candy. Xylona already finished her first cone and was buying another one.

"Hee I love sugar. Almost as much as I love caffeine!" She said. Xylona was about to take her first bite, but Eriol grabbed her cone of cotton candy and said, "Maybe you should lay off sugar for awhile. We don't a repeat of our last visit."

"It was kinda funny seeing her on top of the ferris wheel shouting 'Merry Christmas!'" Syaoran commented after Xylona huffed. Soon Xylona saw Tomoyo and Sakura off in the distance and winked at Eriol.

"Hey Syaoran! We should start planning on what rides we should go on until midnight." Eriol suggested, trying to start a conversation with Syaoran. Xylona nodded and said, "While you're doing that, I'm gonna go visit the restrooms". Xylona ran towards Sakura and Tomoyo. When she was out of Syaoran's sight, she slowed her pace and waved at the approaching girls.

"Hi!" they greeted at the same time. Xylona was the first one to speak when they met, "You'd never guess who I saw at the Cotton Candy booth."

"Who?" asked Sakura with an excited face.

"You'll see once we get there. We need to buy some cotton candy anyway." Xylona answered before she ran ahead and motioned for them to follow.

"Come on Sakura! We better get there before she eats all the cotton candy!" Tomoyo shouted as she ran after Xylona.

"Coming!" shouted Sakura as she followed them.

"Hey guys, guess who I saw." Xylona shouted.

"Tomoyo?" Eriol said, surprised when he saw her running towards them with Sakura close behind.

"Oh-no." Syaoran muttered.

"Hi Eriol, I didn't know you were here." Tomoyo greeted, pretending to be surprised.

"Hey Tomoyo, I didn't know you were here either. Uh, here" Eriol gave her Xylona's cotton candy. Tomoyo gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled at him. Xylona moved her attention to Sakura and Syaoran, who were glaring at each other.

"Hello Syaoran" Sakura muttered.

"Hello Sakura" he responded in the same tone.

"Uh, guys?" Xylona interrupted, "Maybe you should try not to argue. I mean look at them," she gestured to the happy couple, "Do you really want to ruin their day?" They both sighed.

"You're right, Xylona." Sakura said sadly.

"All right then. Lets get this party started!" Xylona shouted and jumped.

               *******************************************

          Today turned out to be a great day. They went on some rides, except the Merry-go-round because Xylona would put her hands on her cheeks and shout, "AAAHHHHH CAVATIES!!!". Sometimes Sakura would see a stuffed animal she wants and Syaoran would show off and win it for her. Then Sakura would act like she doesn't want it anymore and starts hugging it when Syaoran's back was turned.

 Now the group was waiting in line for the roller coaster. Eriol and Tomoyo were going to sit together and Sakura and Syaoran was going to race to see who was going sit next to Xylona. The looser had to sit next to the stranger in front of them. Once it was their turn, Xylona's eyes went wide and she said, "Hey! The ugly dude's gonna sit at the front!". Xylona rushed to sit next to the stranger and looked up at Sakura and Syaoran, "Sorry, but no Pendragon, or Shaheen for that matter, has ever refused the chance to sit at the front of a ride." Defeated, they had no choice but to sit next to each other behind Tomoyo and Eriol. During the ride, Xylona kept shouting, "BRING IT ON!!!", Tomoyo held Eriol's hand, and Sakura was clinging to Syaoran's arm. She was still clinging to his arm when the ride was over. Syaoran thought she looked cute and smiled at her, but Sakura thought he was making fun of her and let go of his arm.

"Darn! They were so close!" Tomoyo whispered.

"Don't worry, Xylona is finishing the preparations," Eriol whispered back, then said to Sakura and Syaoran, "Hey it's fifteen minutes until New Years. Lets go to the ferris wheel." Xylona was there when the gang arrived.

"Where were you Xylona?" asked Sakura.

"…I don't know" She turned to Tomoyo and Eriol, "Don't you want to go alone?"

"Good idea! Let's go Eriol!" Tomoyo said quickly as the got on. Xylona stared at the last two left. "Aren't you two gonna get on?"

"W-what?" stuttered Syaoran. Xylona pushed them into their seats and the door closed on them as the ride started. Suddenly it stopped when they reached the top. They both got up and looked outside the window to see a bunch of colored lights counting down to the new year.

"Umm, Syaoran, I'm sorry" He looked at her and placed his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry too." Their faces inched closer. …3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! Fireworks exploded as Sakura and Syaoran were lost in a kiss.

          Down on the ground, Xylona stood alone looking up at the ferris wheel.

"Happy New Years you two." She whispered as she began to feel lonely. Then someone kissed her cheek and gave her a bunch of white roses.

"Xavier!?!" Xylona said in surprise. He just smiled and said. "Happy New Years."

                                              The End

Sorceress Myst: Hey that was the longest non-chapter fic I ever wrote!

Fagtron: Yea! Lets light the fireworks now! (pulls out a lighter)

Apprentice Jed: I don't think so! (grabs lighter)

Fagtron: Hey! (tries to get it back)

Apprentice Jed: You want it? You gotta jump for it! (Fagtron stops jumping)

Fagtron: I don't need no stinky lighter! (belches fire on the fireworks)

Sorceress Myst: Uh-oh! (Summons a bucket of water but misses)

Fagtron: AAHHH I'm wet!!! I'm going to rust!!!(runs away)

Apprentice Jed: I'll take care of this! (makes the roof disappear and the fireworks go off)

Sorceress Myst: Oops, we hit a low-flying witch. (roof reappears)

Apprentice Jed: We didn't see anything!

Sorceress Myst: RUN AWAY!!!


End file.
